halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo Wars 2
Halo Wars 2 is a real-time strategy game scheduled to be released on February 21, 2017[https://store.xbox.com/en-US/Xbox-One/Games/Halo-Wars-2/26afec28-4c68-4af9-b34a-864b7364cfe7 Xbox Store - Halo Wars 2] for Xbox One and Windows 10.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/games/halo-wars-2 Halo Waypoint - Halo Wars 2] Campaign Characters and Setting Characters *Douglas-042[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMiiffLQcvE Youtube: Halo Wars 2: Announce Teaser] *Jerome-092 *Alice-130 *Atriox Organizations *Unified Earth Government **United Nations Space Command ***UNSC Navy ****UNSC Naval Command *****Naval Special Warfare ******SPARTAN-II Program *******Red Team **** ***UNSC Defense Force ****UNSC Marine Corps *****Orbital Drop Shock Troopers Species *Human *Jiralhanae Technology *MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor **Mark IV *Jiralhanae Power Armor Features Weapons *UNSC **M6C Personal Defense Weapon System **BR55 Service Rifle **M90 Close Assault Weapon System *Jiralhanae **Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer ***Unidentified Gravity Hammer variant Development Development of Halo Wars 2 was outsourced to Creative Assembly, the same studio behind the popular strategy game series Total War. Once again, Blur created the pre-rendered cinematics for the game. Marketing Gamescon 2015 Teaser Trailer In the teaser trailer, a wounded Douglas-042 is being dragged by another member of Red Team, away from some form of enemy, most likely the Brute Chieftain seen later. Jerome-092 radios in, "Command, this is Red Team. Something hit us, Douglas is down. Immediate evac requested!" As he is dragged along, Douglas draws his M6C magnum, takes a moment to aim, then fires. The screen cuts to Red Team, sweeping an area with their flashlights. They encounter a large, hostile Jiralhanae, who picks a SPARTAN (probably Douglas) up by his throat, and throws him. It then returns to the wounded Douglas, firing another shot off into the darkness. This time, it cuts to Red Team being attacked from several angles by what can only be assumed to be Jiralhanae. Finally, after one more gunshot, several shots of Red Team attempting to retaliate (to no avail) are shown. After this, the camera cuts to Douglas who attempts to fire a fourth shot, but a "click" signifies his clip is empty. Having no way to defend himself, he lets his arm, carrying the gun, to slip to the floor, and his grip loosens. Next, camera showcases a the afore mentioned Brute Chieftan properly, as he activates a weapon similar to a Gravity Hammer and growls, "Yes, run... Little demons". After cutting to black, the logos of 343 Industries, Creative Assembly and finally Halo Wars 2 flash onto the screen in quick succession. To close the trailer, there is a short shot of the Chieftain turning away from the camera, and ordering his cohorts to "Hunt them down". Official E3 Trailer E3 Multiplayer Beta Trailer Video File:Halo Wars 2 Announce Teaser Halo Wars 2 Official E3 Trailer Halo Wars 2 E3 Multiplayer Beta Trailer Gallery Announcement Trailer HW2_Teaser_1.jpg|A MJOLNIR Mk. IV-clad SPARTAN-II in a zero gravity environment. HW2_Teaser_2.jpg|Douglas-042 firing his M6C magnum, at an unseen foe. HW2_Teaser_3.jpg|Two SPARTANs, scanning the area with their weapons. HW2_Teaser_4.jpg|A Jiralhanae leader holding what appears to be a modified Type-2 Gravity Hammer. HW2_Teaser_5.jpg|A close-up on the Jiralhanae's face, as he orders his compatriots to hunt down the SPARTANs. Beta Images HW2-Beta_Overview1.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview2.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview3.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview4.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview5.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview6.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview7.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview8.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview9.jpg HW2-Beta_Overview10.jpg Promotional Images HW2 TeaserLogo.png|Announcement Logo HW2 Promotional CoverArt-Full.jpg|Full Cover Art. Misc. HW2 - Jiralhanae Leader Model.png|A 3D-printed model of the Jiralhanae leader. Sources Category:Halo Wars 2